1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method of spraying vehicle washer liquid, and more particularly, to a vehicle apparatus and method for spraying vehicle washer liquid in which a washer liquid is sprayed according to a state of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a vehicle is provided with a wiper for removing foreign materials positioned on a surface of a wind shield glass, particularly, for wiping rainwater on the surface of the wind shield glass in rainy weather to increase visibility through the wind shield glass for a driver.
The wiper apparatus may be configured so that rotational movement generated in a wiper motor is transferred to a wiper arm through a wiper linkage system and a water plate is horizontally reciprocated in a predetermined wiping section by the wiper arm to wipe the wind shield glass.
Additionally, the vehicle may be provided with a washer liquid spraying apparatus spraying a washer liquid to the surface of the wind shield glass so the foreign materials may be more easily removed in a process of cleaning the surface of the wind shield glass. The washer liquid spraying apparatus may be configured so the washer liquid stored in a washer liquid storing tank is pumped to a spraying nozzle by a pumping force generated by a washer liquid spraying motor and is sprayed by the spraying nozzle.
The washer liquid spraying apparatus according to the related art as described above may drive the washer liquid spraying motor according to a spraying signal from a multi-function switch to spray the washer liquid stored in the washer liquid storing tank to the wind shield glass.
Furthermore, when the driver operates the multi-function switch without recognizing an open sun roof of the vehicle, the washer liquid may spray into the vehicle.